Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu '(九頭龍 冬彦 ''Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He has the title '''Ultimate Gangster (超高校級の「極道」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Gokudou"). At the end of the game, he and the other surivivors managed to escape to the real world. Appearance Kuzuryu is a small, slim boy known for having a "baby face." Because of his rather childlike build, Kuzuryu generally presents an overly aggressive demeanor to assert that he is in fact, a big tough gangster. He has dusty blond hair that is cut very short, with a distrinct pair of curved lines shaved on each side of his head. He also has freckles along the bridge of his nose and a birthmark near his mouth on the left side. His eyes are gold and he has permanent blush marks on either cheek. Befitting his title, Kuzuryu dresses in traditional yakuza fashion, well tailored suits. In the game, he wears a two piece suit consisting of a dark pinstripe jacket and pants over a white dress shirt. His tie is dark brown with an animal skull emblem on it, and he wears white dress shoes with a platform heel. On his left lapel is a pin that is in the shape of the emblem of the Kuzuryu family, and he wears two silver rings on his right hand. Due to an injury he received during Pekoyama's execution, his right eye is no longer usable, so he wears an eyepatch over it. Personality Kuzuryu is initially incredibly stand-offish and rude to the other students on the island. He claims he's not going to play at being friends with anyone, and when questioned on this in Chapter 1, states clearly that he would not hesitate to kill any one of them. He makes frequent reference to his yakuza background, and seems adamant at presenting this sort of "lone wolf" attitude. He does not simply not want to make friends, but considers it not worth his time and beneath him. Despite this, as early as chapter 1, he shows signs of this perhaps not being all true, with him "happening to walk by" the lodge where the other students were having a party, despite claiming that he had no interest in going. When he does interract with the others (by choice or otherwise) his attitude is combative and irritable. He's easily angered, often threatening and/or insulting other people when they disagree with or complain about his actions. He frequently uses the word ''boke ''(a particularly pejorative way of calling someone an idiot, often translated as dumbass/shithead.) and will punctuate his statements in an argument with it. He is particularly sensitive about his appearance, and it is suggested that it would not be out of the question for him to react violently if someone were to use the word "babyface" in reference to him. This is likely due to his status as the heir to the largest yakuza syndicate in the country. People would expect a big tough guy to lead a yakuza family, but Kuzuryu's appearance is the opposite of that. Kuzuryu states that he wants to be strong on his own, and not to simply rely on his family's power to get ahead in life. His goal is to be strong enough to lead his family, rather than to be strong ''because he leads his family. History Several spoilers follow this section! Pre-Despair Incident The motive behind Chapter 2 reveals that during his time at Hope's Peak Academy, Kuzuryu was potentially involved in a series of murders. His little sister was killed by a fellow student named Satou , who covered it up along with Mahiru Koizumi, blaming it on a serial pervert. As an act of revenge, Kuzuryu killed Satou in the same way that she killed his little sister, hit her head with a blunt object which make she died instantaneously. His Free-Time Events also reveal that he was raised in a household filled with violence, with his parents trying to kill each other whenever they got into an argument. As a Yakuza, He has a hitwoman, Peko Pekoyama, one of his classmates. At some point before the events of Super Dangan Ronpa 2, it is assumed he fell into despair along with the rest of his classmates. After Junko Enoshima was executed, the survivors of Ultimate Despair (including Kuzuryu) chopped her body up and attached some of her body parts to themselves. Its possible that Fuyuhiko took Junkos right eye and attached it to himself, but this is not confirmed. The Ultimate Despair and the Future Foundation could have known this so Monokuma allowed his right eye be unusable after he was injured as a sick joke that only they will know about. Since his eye would not be usable outside of the World Hope Program. Island Life of Mutual Killing Chapter 1 - Tropical Despair During Chapter 1, Kuzuryu refuses to interact with others, though this is because of his attitude. It is influenced that Kuzuryu did want to join the party with the others, but didn't because he was embarrassed. However, in turn, due to his absence at the party, he eventually becomes a minor suspect. This suspicion is lifted later after it is revealed that Chiaki Nanami saw him wandering in front of the hotel. Chapter 2 - Crime and Coconuts, Punishment and Pina Coladas During Chapter 2, Kuzuryu is still rather stand offish and does not wish to interact with anyone. But actually, Kuzuryu is the first person who finished the truth route of the second chapter motive, Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery who later send the prize that he got after finished the game to Koizumi. His objective is to make sure that the accident of the Murder Mystery is real or not, and also Kuzuryu is one of the Murder Mystery character, as "F-suke". When Soda and Hajime has their beach party, Kuzuryu is seen around the diner by Hajime, though he disappears soon after. This is because he was leaving the crime scene after he had found Peko Pekoyama to have killed Mahiru Koizumi. During the trial, Kuzuryu is very defensive over Peko Pekoyama, doing whatever he could to lift the suspicion off of her. Pekoyama believed that Kuzuryu would have used her as a tool in order to get the others executed. In result, that would mean that Kuzuryu would have been able to leave the island. However, Kuzuryu states that he wouldn't want to survive that way, and that he never saw Pekoyama as a tool. The two tragically say goodbye. During the final events of Chapter 2, he attempts to save Peko Pekoyama, who was his bodyguard and childhood friend, from being executed. Unfortunately, he gets hurt by her attack on the wooden soldiers, and has his right eye injured. He is then held by her one last time before she is brutally executed. Everyone believed the execution to be cruel as he got involved, but Monomi reports that he was barely alive. He is then taken to the island's hospital as it was Monokuma 's responsibility to tend to his well-being since he wasn't the villain this time. He recovers from his wounds and starts wearing an eyepatch adorned with a white dragon design. Chapter 3 - Ocean Breeze Dead End He returns in Chapter 3, and is shown that he is trying to change himself for the better. He enters the restaurant and greets the others in an exaggerated fashion, stating that he'll be able to greet the others every single day and every single morning. The others are confused, but glad about this, with the exception of Hiyoko Saionji. Saionji at this point begins to berate Kuzuryu, stating that he's the reason why Koizumi had to die. Saionji begins to berate Kuzuryu to the point of death, and Kuzuryu agrees with Saionji, in thinking that he was the cause of Koizumi's death. He attempts to apologize against Saionji's words, and while she doesn't believe him at first, he geuninely feels apologetic and bows down. After slicing his own stomach, his wound is reopened and blood spills out, stunning the others. Saionji is stunned particularly, and the two reconcile at the party celebrating Kuzuryu's return at the Titty Typhoon live house. When the despair fever starts, Kuzuryu is unaffected by it, but states that he does not value is own life. As a result, Kuzuryu volunteers to stay at the hospital along with Mikan Tsumiki and Hajime Hinata to look after the ones with the despair fever. When the murder occured, He, Hajime, Tsumiki, and Nanami break through the Live House door when its glued by an adhesive. During the investigation, Kuzuryu is tricked by the culprit after discovering a drumstick broken in half, which made him believe that the door was jammed with that drumstick. (Though Hajime Hajime points this out.) Chapter 4 - Do an Ultimate Android dream an Electronick Clocks? In the fourth chapter, Kuzuryu likewise with everyone, is shocked to discover Nidai reborn as a robot. Kuzuryu is disgusted at Monokuma for messing around with Nidai like that. When they discover access to the fourth island, Kuzuryu rides the roller coaster with everyone else for a prize given by Monokuma; a file about the Future Foundation. While at the Strawberry house, Kuzuryu notices Akane Owari acting unnerving around Nekomaru Nidai. Kuzuryu attempts to comfort Owari, by telling her he knows how it feels to have someone sacrifice themselves for you, yet feel the guilt. Kuzuryu points out that although he wanted to thank Pekoyama for her sacrifice, he never got the chance to after her death. He asked Owari to thank Nidai a lot, saying that she has the chance to thank him for his sacrifice. When the murder occured, Kuzuryu accidentally thwart the culprit plan, by stayed at the lounge when the culprit wanted to returned to their room. He is also requested by Komaeda to checked every clocks on both Strawberry and Muscat House. Chapter 5 - You Smile at Hope They Call Despair As Komaeda plans to bomb the islands in the fifth chapter, Kuzuryu stands by Owari as she restrains Komaeda, after it was deemed too dangerous to let Komaeda wander around without supervision. In the final class trial, Kuzuryu decides along with the others not to graduate after an awakened Hajime convinces him not to. He claims that he hears Pekoyama's voice and that he won't let her treat him like a kid anymore. When they graduate, Kuzuryu and the others decides to stay behind at the island with his friends, hopeful that everyone will wake up again. Relationships Peko Pekoyama In Chapter 2, it is revealed that Pekoyama is actually Kuzuryu's bodyguard that grew up with him when they were children. Pekoyama acted as a tool for Kuzuryu, doing as she was ordered to do. The both of them cared for each other, and even Pekoyama replaced his role as a murderer as hers so Kuzuryu could escape from the island. Even though Kuzuryu refused to escape from the island, he still interfered with her execution, because he cared for her more than anything. Although Pekoyama sees herself as a tool towards Kuzuryu, Kuzuryu has been saying that he never wanted Pekoyama to be his tool; rather a friend. He wanted her to be her. After Chapter 2 it is revealed in many situations that he always keeps her in mind and during Chapter 6 Enoshima tries to influence him to choose to stay in the game by hinting that Pekoyama would still be alive if he chose to do so. Hajime Hinata The two seem to be on good terms with each other after Chapter 2, when Kuzuryu is intent on changing himself. They are also willing to stay and focused on their friends that catch despair fever in chapter 3. Though initially, Kuzuryu did not attempt to form a friendship with Hajime, their relationship changes relatively in the end. In the last Free Time event, the two of them did a sakazuki, a Japanese ritual of exchanging cups to symbolize sworn brothers and pledge loyalty. Hiyoko Saionji Saionji shows clear hostility towards Kuzuryu, especially after Chapter 2, when she blames Kuzuryu for the death of Koizumi. Kuzuryu apologizes to Saionji through bowing down on the ground and reopening his wound, and Saionji agrees to cooperate with Kuzuryu— at least until they find a way they get out of the island. This implies that Saionji has at least forgiven Kuzuryu. His Sister It's revealed in Chapter 2 that Kuzuryu had a sister in the past before he got dragged to Dangan Island. Kuzuryu was very protective towards his sister, specifically when he avenged his sister's death by murdering Satou. In Chapter 2, he accidentally, specifically through a misinterpretation, ordered the murder of Mahiru Koizumi at the hands of Peko Pekoyama,reason being because, through playing the game that served Chapter 3's motive, he found out Koizumi had a hand in trying to cover it up, using the same weapon Satou used originally, which was a silver bat similar in appearance to the "Despair Bat" Monomono prize from the first game Quotes *“What's up with that face? You got a problem with me?!” *“I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu... But make no mistake. We won't be friends” *“Hey. You two. If you're done... get lost.” *“DON'T FUCK WITH ME!” *“I...I never needed a tool! All I ever needed was you!” (to Peko Pekoyama ) *“Yeah... you're right. I get it. Those guys died because of me.” Trivia *His character profile states that he likes karinto and hates milk. *His Free-Time Events reveal that he hates milk due to being lactose-intolerant. *His first name comes from the Japanese word for "winter", while his last name comes from the Japanese word for "nine-headed dragon". *His Bloodtype is AB References Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Alive